


A Casual Stroll

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Steve asked Bucky to come on a walk with him. What will happen?





	A Casual Stroll

It's cold out. The cold air nips at their nose. Bucky zipped his jacket up. He got an eyebrow raised from Steve.

"What can I say, this habit of me taking care of you is something I don't want to break," Bucky told him.

"I don't mind at all," Steve said as he wrapped his arm around Steve to give him a side hug.

Steve stood still this was a moment he wanted to hold on to forever. Bucky was his best friend he wanted more. He was going to take the leap.

"Bucky will you be my boyfriend."

"Yes."


End file.
